


Hidden

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: XI
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Uhura walked her fingers up Spock’s side, enjoying his cool skin. Her touch was feather light, but his face was impassive; his chest moved evenly.

“You don’t feel that,” she said, brow furrowed.

“I do.”

She propped herself on her elbow to look into his dark eyes. Sometimes he seemed to be looking past her, through her. Uhura searched those eyes for something other than calculation.

“I believe you are attempting to elicit a response of laughter.”

Uhura chuckled instead of sighing. It was there...laughter, hidden where his passion was hidden. And she knew she would never really hear either.


End file.
